1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automatic analyzer analyzes a specimen by measuring optical characteristics of a reaction liquid undergoing the reaction where the specimen and a reagent react together. A dispensing apparatus used by the automatic analyzer handles the specimen with a specimen vessel, which contains the specimen, held in a rack having a predetermined shape (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-085962).